


First Verse, Allegro.

by shihadchick



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/F, alwaysagirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon, Spencer, and a first time. Spencer is so thankful for must-see preteen movies, she's got the house to herself for once, which means she has <i>Brendon</i> to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Verse, Allegro.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Michanna! ♥!

It's eleven o'clock on a school night and Spencer is starting to worry that she's somehow got her hand stuck in Brendon's bra.

There's a lot of ways this could be less embarrassing - say, if she'd stuck by her first impulse and undone the damn thing to start with - but she's pretty sure that having to front up to practice tomorrow with a sprained wrist because she was _feeling up Brendon_ is going to go straight to the top of her most embarrassing moments.

Plus, it'd sort of necessarily involve telling Ryan that she and Brendon are, well. Whatever they are in the first place.

It's not exactly the ideal scenario, is what Spencer is thinking.

But such as it is, there's Spencer, wrist crooked awkwardly up against Brendon's ribcage, her fingers curling around the swell of Brendon's breast, and she was _so close_ to touching her nipple and it was going to be awesome, except... apparently not. Brendon's bra is tight, and the elastic is kind of cutting off the circulation in Spencer's wrist. She's not sure how Brendon's tits manage, because this bra is pretty clearly structurally engineered as hell. Spencer's also well aware she probably shouldn't be this excited about nipples - it's not like she doesn't have them herself; theoretically she could see or touch them any time she wants, it's just so much more interesting when they're someone else's. Okay, mostly it's exciting to touch Brendon full stop.

"Spencer," Brendon whines, and wriggles, which doesn't actually help anyone.

"This may have been a mistake," Spencer admits.

"Um," Brendon says, and freezes up, trying to disentangle herself from Spencer.

Spencer blinks, because, yeah, that's also not going to help, and then realises what Brendon is doing. "Wait," she says hurriedly, "I didn't mean- I meant the. Um." She wriggles her fingers in illustration, her palm rubbing over Brendon's skin. "I'm kind of stuck, Bren," she says, and Brendon cracks up.

"You're so smooth," she says, and takes her hands off Spencer's back to unhook her own bra underneath the shirt.

"Freedom!" Spencer says, as she manages to extricate her hand from Brendon's underwire, grinning ruefully as she rubs over the inside of her wrist where it'd been bent, and then, "oops, sorry," because apparently Brendon does not appreciate Spencer moving, and grabs her hand to put it right back under her shirt, and oh, hi. Breasts.

"Um," Spencer says this time, because this is what she's been trying to do half the evening, except now that she's actually here - Brendon! Sort of naked! Touching! - she's not actually all that sure what to do next.

Nothing Ryan has said to her or in front of her really covered this part, and if there's anything Spencer hates, it's not doing things _right_. Brendon doesn't seem to mind that Spencer's gone sort of freeze-tag on her, though. She's nuzzling against the side of Spencer's neck again, which tickles, but also feels good, especially when Brendon breathes hotly under her earlobe and licks a short line down towards her collarbone.

Hesitantly, Spencer moves her fingers, thumb stroking around the very edges of where Brendon's nipples have gone hard and tight, and when Brendon makes an encouraging little buck forward into her hand, she increases the pressure, touches with a little more confidence. That goes on for a while longer, and Spencer's just sucked it up enough to let her other hand slide up from Brendon's waist to tug at the hem of her t-shirt. Spencer wants to see; this is the first time they've got any further than completely furtive makeouts, and she just - wants to be able to see.

They're sixteen and in high school and Brendon works all the time and Spencer's family are _always home_; they've had so few opportunities to actually do anything that Spencer feels like her head is going to explode if she has to sit quietly through another band practice, noting down new Ryan-approved fills or making fun of Brent and pretending like she's not looking at Brendon in a way that is definitely more than friendly.

It's probably a miracle no one else knows yet - Spencer's good at other people's secrets but terrible at her own, especially around Ryan - but maybe this still counts as Brendon's secret, and maybe that's why.

Spencer's all about making things work, and keeping this quiet and just between _them_ still is something she can do for Brendon, the same way she's there for Ryan when he needs her. Okay, maybe not _entirely_ the same way. Spencer's certainly never seriously imagined kissing Ryan, or at least hadn't managed to do so for more than ten seconds without feeling a vague and overwhelming desire to laugh hysterically.

"This is okay, right?" Spencer says quietly, and then gets distracted kissing Brendon again, because seriously, Brendon's _mouth_.

"Totally rad," Brendon assures her, and then Spencer manages to get the edge of one fingernail to run right down the center of Brendon's chest, which makes her shudder, her eyes going big and dark. "Shit," Brendon goes on, "why didn't we do this earlier?"

It still puts Spencer fractionally off-balance to hear Brendon swear, to hear even such a mild curse coming from that good-girl exterior, and it makes Spencer's inner monologue skip a beat. She manages to answer a second later, though, "right, because we have so much privacy," and Brendon laughs breathlessly.

That makes Spencer flush a little, going hot and tight all over.

"Can I take your shirt off?" Spencer asks, and then has to take a minute to freak out at her own bravery, because she actually _hadn't_ planned on saying that out loud.

Brendon appears to be choosing to let action speak for words, though, pulls away from Spencer and gracelessly shrugs her shirt over her head. The bra - black, plain, totally Spencer's nemesis now and forever - is hanging loosely from her shoulders, and it's the work of another moment only for Brendon to slip her arms out of the straps and toss it behind her onto the mess on Spencer's floor.

They're in Spencer's room, and for once everyone else is actually out. They'd been done with band practice early, and Spencer's sisters had dragged her mom and dad to the movies, and thank fuck, Spencer thinks with the very deepest sincerity, for 'must-see' preteen dramedies.

Brendon darts a look behind to see where her bra had actually fallen, and Spencer follows her gaze. It's hooked onto the end of Spencer's skateboard, sticking out from half under the bed. Awesome, they're like every other teenage boy's dream come true. Spencer says as much, and Brendon laughs again, and then looks back at her, seeming suddenly uncertain. She crosses her arms over her chest, biting her lip, and cocks her head to one side.

"What are we doing, Spencer?" Brendon has guts, Spencer has always known that; it takes a lot to stand up in front of everyone and sing, to hold the focus like Brendon does with their music, and it takes even more, she suspects, to decide that you want something different to what you've been taught your entire life and what your family believes, and so it shouldn't surprise her at all that Brendon's the one who actually puts a name to the elephant in the room.

"Gay chicken?" Spencer suggests, half-joking. Mostly joking. Okay, not really joking at all but hoping she can pretend she was if Brendon wants to back out of this now.

Brendon uncrosses her arms and pokes her finger into Spencer's stomach. Hard. "Jerk," she says, but she doesn't quite mean it either. Spencer's actually a little distracted by the way that Brendon's breasts move when she shifts like that, and when she looks up a second later Brendon is totally laughing at her. Again. Spencer and her inner twelve year old are so, so busted.

"I like you a lot, and I have been thinking about this for weeks," Spencer says, and that's a lot closer to the truth.

"Me too. I mean, ditto," Brendon says, and wiggles closer, pressing up against Spencer, which means Spencer's awesome view of her rack is gone, but now she's looking at Brendon's face again, and that's always a good thing anyway, so Spencer will just roll with that.

"I'd ask if you wanted to be," Spencer swallows hard, her throat seems weirdly dry, and she's not sure why this is difficult - it really shouldn't be, they've been kissing for weeks now, and it's not like Brendon was Spencer's Big Gay Epiphany or anything - but it is, "like, my girlfriend. But that seemed weird. Is that weird?"

Brendon shakes her head almost violently. "Totally not, yeah, I will so date you. Like, officially or whatever. I mean, I don't want to do the whole parent thing right now, but. Yeah. That would be... nice," she finishes, a little lamely, but Spencer's grinning like crazy now, because she has a _girlfriend_, she has this really hot and awesome girl who wants to go out with her, and this is maybe the best day ever.

"Awesome," Spencer says again, and Brendon wraps her arms around Spencer again, leans in for a kiss and says "So, where were we, again?"


End file.
